


Aurora

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2013 [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: action, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Alien planets have such beautiful phenomena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For [PrimeScream](http://primescream.livejournal.com/)’s [Advent Challenge](http://primescream.livejournal.com/31403.html).
> 
> **The Prompt:** _Day 10 - Fairy Lights_

“This is _so_ beautiful!” Optimus exclaimed.

Starscream rolled his optics and snorted. All right. It _was_ really beautiful. The glowing, sparkling lights ranged right through the spectrum, danced on the slight breeze, and gleamed off the snow, but Starscream knew what caused them, and that alone made the phenomenon less attractive. “It’s a reaction of the gases from those geysers mixing with the chemicals in the snow.”

“It’s beautiful,” Optimus insisted, optics wide as he stared at the shifting colors that hovered and spread out across the alien land.

Spread out _toward_ them.

They were on a low rise above a stretching valley, the sky dark as thick clouds hung heavy over their heads, and Starscream really just wanted to get back to the shuttle with the samples they had collected and get off the planet. Those lovely lights Optimus was admiring could kill them.

“It’s like the Aurora Borealis of Earth, but close enough to touch.”

Starscream’s hands snatched out, grabbing Optimus before he could do more than lift a foot. “If I agree, say they’re they prettiest thing I’ve ever seen, would you come the frag on so we can get out of here?! I don’t feel like melting tonight!”

Optimus looked down at Starscream and frowned, it was in the tilt of his optics and his voice. “Melt? It’s a bit too cold to melt.”

A finger jabbed toward the lights. “Those chemicals form an acid that will eat right through our plating, wiring, and everything else that makes us, leaving nothing but our sparks to gutter inside their naked crystals. So yes, lovely, gorgeous, a beautiful sight! Can we _go_ now?!”

Optimus glanced back at the moving colors, then stepped back. “Oh.”

Starscream wanted to shake him.

“Yes, I guess we should be going then.”

Starscream didn’t wait, he whipped around and headed for the shuttle, already thinking that bringing Optimus along on his little exploration jaunts might not be the best idea and maybe next time he should go alone. But then, Optimus remained quiet, sitting and running the preflight checks with Starscream with the usual calm efficiency he always did, and Starscream could imagine how boring it’d be without him.

It wasn’t until they were up in the air, angling for space that Optimus spoke. “It really was pretty.”

Starscream snickered and shook his helm. “Never change, you glitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
